Dispensable products are well known in the art. Dispensable products include any product, provided in sheet form and from which a portion can be removed for ultimate use by the consumer. Dispensable products include, but are not limited to nonwoven wipes, dryer-added fabric softeners, notebook paper, wet wipes, food wrap and tissue.
Tissue products are well known in the art. Tissue products may be used as facial tissue, bath tissue, paper toweling, napkins, placemats, etc. The tissue products are often spiral wound, particularly when used for bath tissue or paper towel products. However, this invention is applicable to any spiral wound product. Other and nonlimiting types of spiral wound products include dryer-added fabric softeners, nonwoven wipes, and pressure-activatable sealing wrap.
Tissue products are also dispensed from a cut-and-stack configuration, particularly when used for facial tissue or table napkins. Cut-and-stack products may be dispensed from a package wherein one tissue product is successfully removed through a dispensing aperture. The packages are typically provided with aesthetically pleasing indicia in a variety of formats. The consumers then select the aesthetically pleasing indicia which most closely aligns with their personal tastes and/or decor.
The dispensable product is typically divided into a plurality of individual sheets by transverse perforations. One or more sheets is removed from the roll. Each sheet defines an XY plane and a Z-direction orthogonal to the XY plane. The XY plane contains the printed indicia according to the prior art.
It is often desirable to provide indicia on such spiral wound or other dispensable products. The indicia may be provided to improve the aesthetics of the product, provide instructions to the user, etc.
Typically, the indicia are applied by printing ink onto the substrate. However, printing ink onto an exposed surface of the substrate comes with certain drawbacks. As more of the surface becomes covered with indicia, manufacturing costs increase. Some consumers prefer only a slight accent of the ink, rather than large aesthetic patterns. Some cultures have an aversion to allowing noticeable quantities of ink to touch food or food preparation surfaces. Additionally, as the quantity of ink printed onto the product increases, a proportionate amount of bleeding onto countertops may occur during use.
One attempt in the art to provide indicia to towel dispensers was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,316, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Bastian, which provides a paper roll holder, the decoration of which is said to be easily changed. However, this has the drawback that the indicia are not found on the actual product. Yet another attempt is found in WO 98/37794 A1 in the names of Kessler et al.
It is apparent that neither of the foregoing meets the need for reduced ink consumption while providing aesthetics which last throughout the life of a dispensable paper product. It is further apparent that what is needed in the art is an inexpensive way to provide indicia while reducing the likelihood of the indicia contaminating food or bleeding onto countertops.